kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Amefurashi
| alias = Rainmaker; Rain Monster | species = UMA/Dark Race }} is a UMA(Unknown Mysterious Animal) or cryptid. When Fuyuki was younger and hated the school's sports festival, he drew one in his book of UMAs, hoping it'd bring rain to cancel the school's festival. Once, when Kururu used the Soul Diver on Fuyuki Hinata to make some repairs on the machine, somehow the creature from his memories escaped into the real world. Little is known about the actual UMA that inspired Fuyuki's drawing. The other UMAs in his collection were mostly shown to be real creatures in the world of the series, like a Chupacabra and a Skyfish. Another Amefurashi colored differently would eventually appear in the anime too although only for a cameo. History (Imaginary Amefurashi) Rains were striking Inner Tokyo in an odd pattern, even though the meteorology said the raining season wouldn't start for a while yet. In spite of that, strong downpours seemed to hit around around the Hinata's home and Kissho Academy, starting and ending with little warning. Kururu soon notices that the rain seemed to always be located around 100 meters from Fuyuki Hinata himself. Alisa and Nebula also arrive, noticing the presence of a dweller of the darkness, although one with a different smell from usual. They take Fuyuki to see it. Meanwhile, Kururu figures out that the monster emerged from Fuyuki's imagination when he used the Soul Diver on him while making repairs to it. When Fuyuki is taken by Alisa to confront Amefurashi, Keroro also appears, attempting to capture it to have rain season forever, but he's quickly shot down by a lightning bolt. Fuyuki sees his imaginary friend, and tells him that he doesn't need that rain anymore, which makes Amefurashi disappear and the rain stop. The narrator mentions afterwards that he might still be roaming the world bringing rain elsewhere. Personality Amefurashi never speaks, but seemingly wanted to grant Fuyuki's wish even when separated from him. He also left in peace once Fuyuki explained that he didn't wish for the rain anymore, although the narrators final words suggests he might have been left aimlessly wandering the world afterwards. History (Real Amefurashi) In the great Gesture Attack by Weight! Exact Age Difference with Hints Magical Ultra Hammer Shock! Quiz Show held by Dasonu Maso among many aliens and assorted weird creatures competing there was one that greatly resembled an Amefurashi. However, alongside most of the competitors, it was eliminated right in the first question about whether the Mother Zandorias giant monster is weak to cold. In spite of his minor appearance, the existence of this creature points to Fuyuki's Amefurashi drawing actually being inspired by this species, like the other UMA drawings he had in the same notebook. Appearance Amefurashi resembles a small cartoony ghost with round empty eyes wearing a hat shaped like an umbrella. The one that emerged from Fuyuki's imagination was blue colored with large white eyes, but the one that appeared later was gray colored with dark eyes and a lighter umbrella hat. Abilities Amefurashi can summon rain on a 100 meter radius and also attack with lightning strikes. He seemingly also can vanish from sight. The purple Amefurashi seen later also was able to levitate. Etymology is simply the name for a species of Japanese sea hare. It wasn't traditionally associated with UMAs or Yokai legends, aside from some local stories about the animal's presence attracting rain. Rather than that, the Amefurashi seen here is closer to the Amefurikozō Yokai legend. are small creatures that wear umbrellas as hats, with their central pole missing, and are said to be servants of a rain god, bringing rain when they appear. The Amefurashi name was used for a Yokai similar to the Amefurikozō in the Urusei Yatsura series and that seemed to be what inspired many future usages of the term for similar characters like the one seen in Keroro. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Minor Characters Category:Yōkai Category:UMA